The energy density of a lithium battery is related to the operating voltage thereof, and therefore the development of a 5 V high-voltage positive electrode material is quite beneficial for increasing energy density. LiNi0.5Mn1.5O4 has properties such as high operating voltage (about 4.7 V), high energy density, long cycle life, and resistance to high-rate charge and discharge, and therefore meets the energy density requirement above. However, the capacity of such material is degraded due to factors such as dissolution of manganese, Jahn-Teller distortion, and gas generation, and therefore such material currently cannot be readily commercialized.
Therefore, a positive electrode material for a high-voltage lithium battery having the effects of high operating voltage, high energy density, long cycle life, resistance to high-rate charge and discharge, and a more stable structure is urgently needed.